The present invention relates to a swabbing device for a herbicide applicator.
Japanese Utility Model Application No. 58-138891 discloses a herbicide applicator developed by the present applicant. This herbicide applicator includes a handle, a herbicide supply pipe perpendicularly fastened to an end of the handle, a plurality of swabbing devices mounted on the herbicide supply pipe and adapted to be supplied with a herbicide through the handle and the pipe, and a bundle of coarse yarn forming a part of each swabbing device and adapted to be permeated by the herbicide supplied from the herbicide supply pipe.
Quite often the bundles of coarse yarn have to be replaced with another for the following reasons by way of example: First, because of high frequency of use, the bundles of coarse yarn become worn out. Second, the bundles of coarse yarn are not well-groomed after use but caked with unused herbicide. Third, the permeability of the bundles of coarse yarn has to be adjusted to the viscosity of a herbicide which is going to be next used with the apparatus.